Guilty Association
by NickyM96
Summary: When Alex Krycek and Dana Scully team up to find Mulder, they find they have more in common than they realized. Mulder-Scully Romance, Scully-Krycek Friendship. SPOILERS: Requiem, images from Within
1. Part I

TITLE: Guilty Association  
  
RATING: PG  
  
KEYWORDS: Mulder/Scully Romance, Scully/Krycek Friendship  
  
SPOILERS: Requiem, images from Within  
  
SUMMARY: When Alex Krycek and Dana Scully team up to find Mulder, they find they have more in common than they realized.  
  
Disclaimer: The characters don't belong to me. I'm just borrowing them for my own therapeutic purposes. They will be returned relatively unharmed to Chris Carter, or whoever wants to borrow them next, when I'm done.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Guilty Association  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Prologue  
  
The old man goes tumbling down the stairs. Oddly enough, Alex Krycek doesn't know what he feels after accomplishing this goal. Does he feel happiness? No, happiness is not the sensation he generally ascribes to the feeling after a killing. That would be more like a euphoric rush. But not this time. There's no euphoria, no rush. There's a definite sense of anger putting a damper on the euphoria. He was just so angry before killing the cigarette smoking devil and he's shocked to find himself still angry now that it's all over. Instead of relief, the killing has stirred up within him what he can only describe as a sense of restlessness. As if this somehow is not an ending, but merely the start of something new.  
  
"We should clear out his office," Marita says, grabbing him as he mindlessly walks by. He shakes himself from his thoughts. He needs to get over this unsettled feeling. He has everything he's ever wanted - Mulder out of the picture and Spender dead. And both happened at his hands. Rather, his hand, he should say. So why isn't he on top of the world? Regardless, Marita is right. He's lucky she's on his side for the moment.  
  
"You're right," he tells her aloud, echoing his silent thoughts. "We can take all of his notes and records and begin the work again on our own."  
  
The private care facility where CSM has been spending his last days was his residence as well as his business office. It takes a few hours, but they get all of what they need packed - business records, associate phone lists, as well as a few personal files Alex thought might be insightful.  
  
"What are those?" Marita asks as he tucks them into the last box before leaving.  
  
"I'm not sure yet. It should make for some interesting reading, though," he says with a smug grin. Little did he know, though, that those very files would change his life in a way he never imagined possible. Alex Krycek was about to find out just what it's like to live in his own worst nightmare.  
  
Chapter 1  
Three months later  
  
The murky darkness temporarily blinds him. Slowly he blinks open his eyes to an unfamiliar room. It's more like a chamber, and when he tries sit up to look around, he finds himself strapped to a chair of some kind. Suddenly, the lights get too bright and he's able to see the drill just as it comes towards his head.  
  
"Ahhh!" Krycek screams, waking himself from his terrible dream. He's been having them non stop for the past three months. He can clearly see that the man being tortured in his dreams is Mulder, but Krycek is the one who feels the pain. Every saw, every drill, every prick he feels in his own body, as if a phantom pain.  
  
He sits up and runs his good hand across his eyes to wipe away the sleep. He's going to be up for the rest of the night now. There's no getting back to sleep after one of those dreams. Instead, he stumbles over to his makeshift bar, pouring himself a generous helping of the first thing he put his hand on.  
  
"I can't take this anymore," he practically sobs, the months of sleep deprivation finally catching up to him. He has to find a way to end this constant nightmare. He thought Marita would help him. But she left not long after the whole mess started. If only he hadn't taken those files from Spender's office. He'd be guilt free and blissfully ignorant right about now.  
  
The dreams started soon after he found the files. And the dreams are always the same images of Mulder being tortured by the aliens. It seemed to be a fair price for him to pay since he all but handed Mulder over to them. But the pain. The pain has been more than Krycek can bear. He used to go out to bars and drink himself oblivious. But he found it easier to drink from home. Now, even his drunken comas don't stop the dreams. They've only become more intense.  
  
Krycek finishes his drink and pours another, finishing that one as well. Once he finds himself suitably numb, he roots on the floor for a pair of pants and shirt, messily dressing himself. Once he's covered to his own satisfaction, he stumbles from his shabby apartment, wandering out into the street. The only thing on his mind is ending the pain. He can't take it anymore. The street is surprisingly busy for this time of night, he notices in his numbed state. 'In death there is freedom,' is the last thought in his head as he steps off the curb and into the car speeding through the light. He's thankful to be quickly rendered dreamlessly and painlessly unconscious.  
  
When he awakens, it's in the room again. The dark chamber. He can't see much, be he can still feel. He feels the drill in his teeth, the saw on his chest, the agonizing torture he knows is not his own, but is of his making. He knows now that this is just the dream. He isn't free. He's just more a prisoner than he was before.  
  
He manages to separate himself from Mulder and watches as his dream self floats about the tortured man.  
  
"Help me," Mulder begs, out of his head with pain.  
  
"How?" Alex hears himself ask. "I can't stop this."  
  
"You started it. You gave me to them. You have to end it."  
  
"I have to end it," he nods. "I have to find you."  
  
With that, another sharp pain fills his chest, ripping him away from the torture chamber. His eyes fly open to the sight of several blurry creatures milling around him.  
  
"I got a rhythm. He's back," he hears on the left.  
  
"Sir, can you hear me?" he hears on the right. "Sir, you were in an accident. You're in the hospital now. You're going to be fine."  
  
He groans, realizing he's still alive and trapped in his miserable existence. He wants to curse the doctors for bringing him back, but can only moan at the pain he's feeling.  
  
"Just relax," a kind voice says. "We're giving you something for the pain. Now, can you tell us who we can contact for you?"  
  
He can feel the drugs flowing through his blood, starting to take effect. His pain is slowing drifting away, along with his ability to stay awake. But he can still remember the promise made in his dream. He has to help Mulder. But to do that, he has to find him first. And only one person will be desperate enough to help him.  
  
"Scully. Dana Scully," he manages to whisper before falling asleep.  
  
To be continued . . . 


	2. Part II

Chapter 2  
  
Dana Scully lets out a sleepy giggle, her pleasant dreams making her smile. Her first trimester were filled with horrible dreams of Mulder's torture. But she's purposed in her mind to think happy thoughts of him - for her sake and for the sake of the baby. Now that she's entered her second trimester, she finds herself remembering the times spent with Mulder that led to the conception of said baby. Her dreams have been reflecting those thoughts.  
  
With a flushed face, she abruptly sits up in bed and realizes a moment later what woke her. The phone was ringing. At four in the morning, it can only be one thing - news about Mulder. Hope and apprehension both fill her heart. What could the news be?  
  
"Hello?" she asks shakily into the phone, her sleep long forgotten.  
  
"Ma'am I'm sorry for disturbing you this early in the morning. But I'm calling from Jordan Hill Medical Center in Lewisville, PA. We have a John Doe here that mentioned your name."  
  
"What does he look like?" she gasps, already getting out of the bed to dress.  
  
"Tall, thin, dark hair and . . . "  
  
She doesn't let the caller say anymore. It's a close enough match to Mulder. The first lead she's had in weeks. She has to check it out.  
  
"I'll be there as soon as I can," Scully says, hanging up the phone. She hurries to finish dressing, rushing out the apartment in mere minutes.  
  
Three hours later, she's pulling into the parking lot at the hospital. She takes a moment for a deep, calming breath. It might not even be him, she has to remind herself. And what if it is? She hasn't even given any thought to what she would do if she ever found him.  
  
One more deep breath and she gets out of the car, walking as calmly as she can into the hospital. She finds the admissions desk and is quickly directed to the patient. The doctor stops her before she can go into the room.  
  
"Can I help you?"  
  
She wasn't expecting having to make any explanations, so she pulls out her badge to give herself some time to think.  
  
"Dana Scully, FBI," she announces. "I was called about a John Doe. I may be able to identify him."  
  
She's surprised at how calm and official she sounds. But inside, she's restraining herself from pushing past the doctor and running into the room.  
  
"Oh, we're glad you're here, Agent Scully. The patient has been asking for you."  
  
"How is he, doctor? I didn't get any details about his condition."  
  
"He was struck by a car," the doctor explains. "We don't think it was an accident, which is why we were so eager to find his emergency contact."  
  
"You think someone pushed him?"  
  
"No. It appears to have been voluntarily."  
  
"Suicide?" she gasps, her mouth falling open in shock.  
  
"I'm sorry," the doctor apologizes when he sees her face go pale. "Would you like to see him now? He's doing better. Surprisingly, the only injury was to his arm. But he's going to need help since he won't be able to rely on the prosthetic one to . . . "  
  
"Wait a second, did you say he has a prosthetic arm?" she interrupts, rolling her eyes when she realizes who the patient is. This time, she doesn't hold back her urge to rush into the room, coming to an abrupt halt at his bedside.  
  
"Krycek," she practically growls.  
  
"So you do know this man," the doctor says from behind her, having followed her into the room.  
  
"Unfortunately, yes," she sighs. The doctor looks at her strangely and she quickly changes her tune. "Yes, Doctor. He's an acquaintance of mine. His name is Alex Krycek."  
  
"Good. We were hoping he wasn't alone in the world," he smiles. "Right now, he's just sedated. He should be waking soon, if you want to wait here."  
  
"Lucky me," she mumbles to himself and the doctor leaves the room. She should leave, too, and not waste another second on Alex Krycek. But for some reason, he called for her. She hates to admit that she's more than slightly curious as to why. So she decides to wait. Maybe this has something to do with Mulder after all.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
She wakes a few hours later, not even realizing that she had drifted off. She finds a restless Krycek, still asleep, but thrashing so much he risked hurting himself.  
  
"No . . . stop . . . please don't hurt me," he mumbles, seemingly fighting something in his dreams.  
  
He wakes abruptly after a minute or two of struggling, gasping for breath at the pain radiating through his upper torso.  
  
"Do you need more medication for the pain?" Scully asks, surprising him since he didn't see her in the chair across the room.  
  
"That depends," he says, giving her a pretty dirty leer. "Are you here to be my private nurse?"  
  
"Forget it," she says, jumping up and practically running for the door. She pauses when she hears his voice calling her.  
  
"Wait a minute. I'm sorry," he calls quickly. "I just didn't expect to see you. What are you doing here, Scully?"  
  
"It's Agent Scully to you," she growls. "Don't call me Scully." Scully is what Mulder calls her. She won't allow this man to taint that. "And I'm here because I got a call about a John Doe asking for me. I assumed it would be Mulder."  
  
"And when you realized it wasn't?"  
  
"I stayed because I thought you might have some information about him for me."  
  
"I do, in a way," he tells her. "Get me out of here and I'll tell you all about it."  
  
She eyes him warily, suspicious of what he has in mind. She has two choices. She can either do as he requests and trust that he really has information for her. Or she can call his bluff and leave him right there in the hospital. With both arms out of commission, she's not really concerned about him being able to hurt her or the baby. So her only consideration is whether or not she can afford to turn down any lead about Mulder. She decides that she can't.  
  
So with a reminder to him that he's at her mercy, she takes him to the hospital and back to her apartment, letting him get settled on the couch. Her rumbling stomach lets her know that she hasn't eaten yet, so she orders food for the two of them and then turns back to him.  
  
"I did what you asked. Now talk," she demands, taking a seat in the chair as far from the couch as she can get.  
  
"I know you have no reason to believe me, because I hardly believe it myself," Krycek starts, trying to figure out what he's going to tell her. He obviously can't tell her what he found out from Cancer Man's files, but he can tell her the rest.  
  
"Just start from the beginning," she suggests.  
  
"You're not going to like that part," he warns her. "But here it goes."  
  
He takes a deep breath before continuing.  
  
"You probably already suspect this, but I had a lot to do with Mulder's disappearance," he admits, watching her for her reactions. She doesn't seem surprised. Angry, but not surprised.  
  
"Continue," she says, through gritted teeth. She's trying hard not to strangle him with her bare hands.  
  
"I knew they were looking for him. So I sent him out to Oregon, right where I knew the ship would be. I knew he'd walk right into it. Then I found our buddy CGB Spender and . . . well, let's just say you don't have to worry about him bothering you anymore."  
  
"Did you . . . nevermind. I don't want to know," she says, shaking her head. "I know they say open confession is good for the soul, but what does this have to do with anything?"  
  
"I'm getting to it. This is the hard to believe part. I've been having these nightmares. I've tried everything to get rid of them. But I've discovered that the only way to get rid of them is to right the wrong I've done that's causing them."  
  
"Right the wrong?" she asks, confused at the whole thing. But it all suddenly starts to click into place. "About Mulder, right? You're having nightmares about Mulder?"  
  
"They're worse than nightmares," Krycek says quietly, look down at his feet. "I can see, and feel, everything they're doing to him. It's terrible. It's the worst feeling I've every felt. Ten times more painful than losing my arm every was because this pain isn't just physical. It hurts my soul, if that makes any sense."  
  
"You're lying," she says, trying to control the tears falling down her cheeks. "You don't have a soul."  
  
"I'm not lying," he insists. "They're torturing him. And I can feel every single thing. They have him strapped to this chair, literally pinned to it through the wrists, ankles, and even his face somehow. Then they start the tests. They take this drill and . . . "  
  
"That's enough," she cries out. "I can't hear anymore."  
  
"I'm sorry. But I'm telling you the truth."  
  
"I know you are," she nods after a moment. "I . . . I've seen it too. But I don't feel it."  
  
"Now you see why I have to find him. I have to find him and free him. It's the only way to free myself."  
  
"You don't deserve it," she screams, suddenly jumping up from her seat. "You're the reason he's going through all of that! You're the one who gave them to him."  
  
"I know, but . . . can you really turn down my help? You're not having any luck finding him on your own, are you?"  
  
"I can't think of this right now," she says, shaking her head. "Besides, you can't do anything until your arm heals."  
  
Just then, the food arrives. She pays the delivery man and sets the food on the table in front of Krycek.  
  
"I need some rest, I'm exhausted. Can you feed yourself?"  
  
"I'll be fine," he says, lifting the prosthetic arm to show her. "Please, don't . . . "  
  
"Not now, Alex," she practically begs. "I just . . . I just can't."  
  
She turns towards her room and shuts herself inside, locking the door behind her. What a mess. She doesn't know what to do about the whole situation. But, her tired body takes control momentarily and demands sleep. She can think about it all later.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
It's dark when she wakes up again. And again it's to the sounds of Alex Krycek in the middle of a horrible nightmare. Perhaps he wasn't lying about them after all.  
  
By the time she gets out to the living room, he's awake and sitting up, his breathing obviously ragged. She tips next to him, not getting his attention until she clears her throat.  
  
"I'm sorry," he jumps, startled by her sudden appearance. "I didn't mean to wake you."  
  
"You were telling the truth about those dreams, weren't you?"  
  
"Unfortunately I was," he nods, trying to lift a glass of water to his mouth, but not having much success.  
  
She doesn't know if it's her sleepy state or her awakening maternal instincts, but she feels sorry for him and helps him out.  
  
"Thanks," he mutters, after getting enough to drink. "I didn't mean to disturb you. Why don't you go on back to bed."  
  
"You too," she nods, standing from her seat next to him.  
  
"I won't be sleeping much more," he tells her. "Those dreams are so . . . so real. So vivid."  
  
"Is this a first for you?" she asks him, a bit amused somehow by the situation. "Feeling guilty about something you've done?"  
  
"Is that what this is?" he chuckles nervously. "It's an awful feeling. I know I don't deserve any relief, but I'll do anything to make them stop. That's why I have to find him. We have to find him."  
  
"We will. I won't stop until we do."  
  
"Neither will I," he assures her.  
  
She looks at him and can see, for the first time, the truth in his eyes. She strangely trusts him on this. And that scares her more than anything.  
  
Over the next several weeks, Scully is surprised to find herself peacefully coexisting with Alex Krycek. They're not exactly friends, but they're miles away from the enemies she would have sworn they were. During the days, she goes to work on the X-Files, making sure she keeps her job and her FBI connections. Krycek spends that time tracking down the leads she doesn't have the time to. He's basically become her eyes and ears, going out to place and doing things she can't anymore.  
  
At night, when both are in town at the same time, they have dinner and compare notes. Ever since he realized she was pregnant, he's been surprisingly overprotective of her, making sure she takes care of herself. No one knows of their arrangement. No one would understand. Skinner would question her sanity. The Gunmen would question her loyalty to Mulder. She herself often wonders about this deal she made with the devil. But she can't back out now. She feels she's closer to finding Mulder than ever.  
  
"Honey, I'm home," Krycek yells when he walks in the door later that night. She just rolls her eyes and ignores him, much how she used to ignore Mulder's teasing. She's finding that the two men strangely have a lot in common, including that bizarre sense of humor.  
  
"Junior, tell Uncle Alex he might not make it to your birth if he doesn't stop teasing your mommy," she jokes back, one hand perched on her rounded belly.  
  
"That isn't funny," he growls, stomping into the bathroom and slamming the door.  
  
Scully can't figure out what's wrong. One minute they're joking, the next he's mad with her. He comes out a few minutes later, looking almost composed again, but she can see where he's still upset.  
  
"What's wrong? Is it something I said?"  
  
"I'm fine," he swears to her, although she can see that he's anything but.  
  
"Well, whatever it is, I'm sorry."  
  
"But it isn't you, Dana. It's me. I just . . . I'm not used to all of this. This is the closest thing to a home I've ever had. But at the weirdest moments, I'll be reminded at how it's not real. I'll never be this kid's 'Uncle Alex'. And I probably won't be around when he or she is born."  
  
"You know, you and Mulder are a lot alike," she says, almost laughing at the incredulous look that comes to Krycek's face. "Seriously. Neither of you feel you're worthy of love, affection, family, friends. But both of you can give it so freely."  
  
"When have you ever seen any of those qualities in me?"  
  
"Alex, for the past six weeks, I've watched you tirelessly search for a man who's your worst enemy. And I know you did that for your own selfish reasons. But ever since you found out about the baby, I don't know, you've been different or something. You've taken care of me. And you look out for the baby. I know I haven't said anything, but I appreciate it. It's been tough without Mulder. But for some strange reason, I feel closer to him with you here. Because of you, I have hope that we're going to find him soon."  
  
She looks up at him to see his eyes suspiciously wet. He looks away, though, before she can get a closer look.  
  
"All I'm trying to say, Alex, is that you've been a friend. Whether you like it or not. And now, I expect the best from you. I know you won't be perfect. No one is. But I've placed a lot of faith in you not doing anything to hurt me ever again. Because now I can see that you aren't heartless. And I think it'll hurt you as much as it'll hurt me."  
  
"But I don't deserve any of this. I don't deserve your friendship," he argues.  
  
"So much like Mulder," she smiles, shaking your head. "Alex, you carry all of this guilt around. I know it's a new concept for you, feeling responsible for your actions, but you also need to learn about a thing called forgiveness. Repentance. Change. Letting go of the past."  
  
"How can you, of all people, talk about me and forgiveness in the same sentence? Dana, I've done nothing but make your life miserable."  
  
"I don't know," she shrugs. "I guess we've both just had a change of heart."  
  
"Mulder isn't going to like it when he gets back." He sees her eyes well up and wonder why. "What? Something I said?"  
  
"You said when he gets back. Not if," she sighs. "It's like you're the only other person who really believes he's coming home."  
  
They sit through an uncomfortable silence, each trying to get a check on their emotions. Scully tries to blame it on her hormones, but she knows it's more than that. Krycek has gotten to her in a way she could have never imagined. They've bonded over their common quest, much in the same way she did with Mulder. Stranger things have happened, she thinks to herself, causing a chuckle.  
  
"What's so funny?" he asks.  
  
"Nothing," she says quickly. "Let's change the subject, okay? I think I've had enough emotional outbursts for the day."  
  
"Okay," he eagerly agrees. "What should be talk about?"  
  
"You know plenty about me, since my life seemed to be a popular course at Consortium University," she teases. "But I know very little about you. Tell me, what was Young Alex like? Were you a good student? Popular athlete? Lady Killer? Sorry. Bad choice of words."  
  
"I was an only child. No siblings, although I had an imaginary friend for awhile. Oh, and a dog named Sparky."  
  
"How cute," she gushes. "I can just picture it."  
  
"That's all I really remember, though. My childhood wasn't very good. It lasted until my foster parents were killed. After that, I was bounced around from place to place until I was about 15 or 16 when I became a mercenary for hire."  
  
"What happened to your birth parents?" she asks, curious as to why he was placed with a foster family.  
  
He's quiet for awhile, trying to figure out what to say to her. He likes this new trust of him she seems to have, but he still feels guilty at holding back things from her. But there are things that even he still can't deal with, this being one of them.  
  
"I never knew them," he says, telling the partial truth. "I never even knew I was in a foster family until they died."  
  
"Have you ever tried to find . . . "  
  
She's cut off by the ringing phone. He just lets out a sigh of relief. Tonight is not the night to be getting into this. He knows he was right to hold off when he sees all the blood drain from her face at the caller's words.  
  
"What is it?" he whispers, trying to get her attention, but not wanting to interrupt her.  
  
She looks up with tears in her eyes, nodding her head.  
  
"Thank you. I'll be right there," she says before hanging up and looking at him again.  
  
"That was a hospital in St. Louis. They have a patient there they think might be Mulder," she tearfully relays. "We have to go."  
  
"No, Dana. We had a deal. I go check out the leads, remember?" he reminds her.  
  
"Not this time. Alex, I really think this is it. I think this is him. I'm coming with you."  
  
Before he can say another word, she's turned to go into her room to pack. He wants to dissuade her from going, but he realizes there's nothing he can say to change her mind. Like her, he senses that this is the night they will find Mulder. But he unfortunately has an even stronger feeling that things may not exactly be what they expect. He can only hope for her sake that Mulder isn't as bad off as Krycek thinks he'll be.  
  
To be continued . . . 


	3. Part III

Chapter 5  
  
Scully sits by the side of the bed, her eyes going over every inch of his body again and again. It's Mulder. It's really him. She can hardly believe it, but the blood tests proved it. Unfortunately, that's not all the blood tests picked up.  
  
"Tell me again his chances, Doctor," she says in a whisper, trying to hold her tears at bay. But it's not working. She one hand to dry her soaked cheeks.  
  
"I'm sorry, Ma'am. He was already so far gone by the time he was brought into the hospital. It's only a matter of time. Based on the condition he's in, we don't think he'll even wake up again before succumbing to this disease."  
  
"But what exactly is killing him?" Krycek asks.  
  
"Yes, I don't understand," she sobs. "Why don't you know how to cure this, whatever this is?"  
  
"The disease is so rare. There just isn't a set cure at this time," the doctor explains. "A bone marrow transfer may help buy him some time and give a course of anti-virals a chance to work, but chances of us finding a match in the next day or so are infinitesimal at best."  
  
"Have you been trying to find a match?" she asks. "The only living relative I know of is . . . " She looks down at her stomach and caresses it gently, biting her lip in apprehension.  
  
"Don't even think it, Agent Scully. The baby more than likely wouldn't be a match anyway. Even a sibling wouldn't guarantee being a match."  
  
"How about a twin?"  
  
"What?" Scully gasps, turning to look at Krycek, who's steadily avoiding her gaze.  
  
"If there's one readily available, I'll give it a try," the doctor says, not noticing Scully's apparent shock. She can only stare at Krycek, barely comprehending the words coming out of his mouth.  
  
"Just tell me where to go." Krycek sees her eyes go even wider, but ignores her for now. This isn't how he wanted anyone to find out, but it's out now. He'll have some explaining to do.  
  
"Here is fine," the doctor says to Krycek, excited about the opportunity to finally treat Mulder. "I'll get a nurse to draw some blood for some initial tests. If all goes well, we can begin the transfer in the morning."  
  
The doctor gives them both a hopeful smile before leaving them alone. Krycek knows that it's only a matter of seconds before he has to finally explain what he's been holding back all this time.  
  
"What's going on?" she says finally, having tried several times to speak. "Why did you let that doctor think you may be a bone marrow donor for Mulder?"  
  
"You heard what he said, Dana. A twin would have a good chance of . . ."  
  
"You know what I mean," she snaps at him. "Twins? How?"  
  
He just gives her a look, trying to break the tension, but it doesn't work. She just gets angrier.  
  
"Don't try to be cute with me, Alex. I know the basics about the birds and the bees. I just want to know how this is possible? How could you have done the things you've done over the years? How . . . I don't understand," she says, her tears catching up to her again.  
  
"I just found out," Alex admits. "Spender had files on the two of us. On his two . . . sons." He shivers involuntarily, still not able to come to terms with the idea of being that man's son.  
  
"How did this happen?"  
  
"The Cigarette Smoking Man and Teena Mulder were having an affair. She got pregnant. I was taken at birth and given away to a Russian family," he explains.  
  
"The foster family you told me about."  
  
He just nods before continuing.  
  
"No one knew where I came from, except for Spender. Teena didn't even know she was pregnant with twins. She never even realized I was born. She wasn't conscious for the births."  
  
"The man is a liar, Alex. Why after all this time would you believe anything he says?"  
  
"I didn't. Trust me, I thought it was all a joke. But medical tests don't lie, Dana. DNA doesn't lie. Fox Mulder is my brother. My twin."  
  
"Wow," is all she can say after a few minutes. "Well, that explains the guilt. And the dreams," she suddenly realizes. "It explains the connection you seemed to have to Mulder. And the similarities I've noticed between the two of you. And it would explain why you're still here."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Let's face it, Alex. Your part in this whole thing was just to help me find him. He's found now. Your torture dreams should be over. So why are you still here, offering to give him your bone marrow to help save his life?"  
  
"I . . . I . . . don't know," he admits, at a loss for words. "It just seemed like the thing to do. I never had a brother, Dana. I don't think I'm quite ready to give up the one I just found."  
  
She smiles at him, then turns to Mulder and smiles at him.  
  
"You hear that, Mulder? There's a room full of people waiting on you to get better. So you hold on. Get stronger for us. Please," she whispers to him, pressing a kiss on his lips. She rests her head on his chest, whispering one last 'I love you' before drifting off to sleep.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Krycek gets settled in his bed, a slight case of nerves taking over at the thought of his impending surgery. The doctors assure him it's a very simple procedure, but he's still a bit nervous.  
  
"How about a kiss for luck," he teases Scully, trying to cover up his fear. But it doesn't work. One look at him and she can see how afraid he is.  
  
"There really is nothing to worry about, Alex," she assures him. "It's a routine procedure that shouldn't take very long."  
  
"What makes you think I'm worried?" he counters.  
  
"Because I know that face. It's your panic face," she smiles gently at him with sudden realization of something. "It's just like Mulder's."  
  
She just stares at him, unable to resist running her fingers over his eyebrows, gently lulling him into a state of serenity.  
  
"Now you just go to sleep," she says soothingly as he's getting his anesthesia. "It'll be over before you know it."  
  
Within moments, he's fallen asleep and taken up to surgery. That gives her the time to turn her attention back to Mulder as the nurse begins to prepare him for his own surgery.  
  
"I wish you'd get better and wake up," she says to his sleeping form. "I missed you so much. And you've missed so much. There are so many things I need to tell you. Especially about the two new members of your family."  
  
She takes his hand in her own and places it on her belly.  
  
"This is our child, Mulder," she smiles. Bittersweet tears start to flow down her face. This is not the way she thought she'd be introducing him to his child. But he may not have much time after this if the bone marrow transfer and anti-virals don't work.  
  
"And it seems you're not as alone as you thought. You have a brother. A twin, if you can believe that. I don't think I believed it until I saw the blood tests for myself. But Mulder, it's true. Krycek is your brother.  
  
"I know you hate him. And I thought I did, too. But . . . I don't know. There's something different about him now. I think you should give him a chance. He may just surprise you."  
  
"Miss, we have to take him up now," a nurse says to her, interrupting her private conversation with Mulder.  
  
She takes the hand that's on her stomach and presses a kiss on it. Then she stands and gives him three more kisses - one on the forehead, one on the nose, and finally, one on the lips.  
  
"I'll be right here waiting for you, Mulder. Promise you'll come back to me."  
  
She gives him one last kiss before allowing him to be rolled away. All of her strength gone, she sinks wearily into her chair to wait. Wait and pray, because that's all she can do now.  
  
The anesthesia leaves a heavy feeling on Krycek. It takes him awhile to fight his way through the sleepy fog. He manages to turn his head and groans, finding words too difficult to form.  
  
"Welcome back, Alex," a cheery voice greets him. He forces his eyes open to find Scully staring at him. "You had us worried for awhile."  
  
She places a straw to his lips and he greedily sips the proffered water, coughing a little when he drinks too quickly.  
  
"Slow down. Your throat might be pretty raw."  
  
"What happened?" he whispers.  
  
"Bad reaction to the anesthesia," Scully explains. "I wasn't thinking. I warned them not to use it on Mulder because he's allergic to it. It didn't occur to me that you might be allergic to it, too. You stopped breathing on the table and they had to intubate you."  
  
He opens his eyes wide to express his shock, but can't do anything more than that. He's just too tired still. Before he can stop it, his eyes drift shut again, allowing the sleep to take over.  
  
The next time he wakes up, he feels much better. The effects of the anesthesia have worn off and all he feels is some pain at the surgery site. He pushes his feet over the side of the bed and tests his legs to hold his weight. Seeing that everything is back in proper working order, he shuffles to the bathroom, taking care not to wake the sleeping Scully. It's the first he's seen her rest in awhile. He has to make sure she takes care of herself and that baby now that he's better. She's going to need her strength until Mulder heals.  
  
When he's done in the bathroom, he takes a seat next to Mulder, instead of getting back into his own bed. He finds that all he can do is stare. He's seen the man plenty over the years he's known him. But he's never looked at him as a brother. He wonders to himself what their lives would have been like if they were raised together.  
  
"We would have still hated each other," Krycek whispers to avoid disturbing Scully. "But I think that's what brother's do. We also would have taken care of each other. And together, we would have taken care of Samantha."  
  
Krycek goes back to just staring, unable to come up with anything else to say. He's had months to get used to the idea, but it's still a shock to him. He can only imagine the reaction Mulder's going to have. That thought alone is enough to make him smile.  
  
But the smile doesn't last long. In the corner of his mind, somewhere, Alex gets the feeling that something isn't right. Trouble is coming for them. They need to get away as soon as possible.  
  
"Dana," he calls quietly, trying to gently wake her. She rouses slightly, but doesn't awaken, so he tries again, this time louder. "Dana."  
  
That does it. She opens her eyes and gives him an annoyed glare.  
  
"We have to get out of here," he says. "Someone is coming for us."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I don't know who, but I get the feeling that we need to get out of here. Did you ever call Skinner?"  
  
"Yes," she nods. "When the two of you were in surgery. He was able to get a flight and should be here any minute."  
  
"Good. I'm still a little loopy from the surgery and Mulder's still completely out of it. There's no way the two of us will be able to get him out of here alone. We're going to need Skinner's help."  
  
"My help doing what?"  
  
Both Scully and Krycek turn at the sound of the voice at the door. Skinner stands there, his gun in hand and pointing directly at Krycek.  
  
"Why would I help you do anything, Krycek?" Skinner asks, walking into the room and shutting the door to avoid anyone out in the hall seeing the gun. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Sir, it's okay," Scully jumps in. She walks over to him and puts her hand on the gun, pushing it down to Skinner's side.  
  
"Listen, we can explain everything later, but right now, we need to get out of here," Krycek says. "Now are you going to help us or what?"  
  
"Agent Scully?" Skinner looks at her, trying to read her on this. There's no way he'd trust Krycek on his own. But she seems to for some odd reason.  
  
"We should listen to him, Sir. If he says we need to leave, then we should leave. We just need help getting Mulder out of here."  
  
"What do you need me to do," Skinner relents, letting out a resigned sigh.  
  
"You two get him out of here. I'll will meet you at your car once I raid the medicine cabinet to get the drugs for Dana to continue treating Mulder."  
  
"I should come with you, Alex," Dana suggests. "You won't know what to get."  
  
"No, Dana, you should go. That way if anything happens, Skinner will be able to get you and Mulder away from here."  
  
"And leave you here alone? I don't think so," she says, standing firm on her decision. "Sir, you take Mulder. Alex and I will meet you downstairs by the side entrance. Drive around there and wait for us."  
  
Skinner watches the ease between them and finds himself become more and more curious about them. But that's a question for another time. Right now, he needs to be concerned with getting Mulder out. Scully has given her orders and he'd be a fool to cross her now. But he still wonders what's going on here. Whatever it is, he doesn't like it. And he has a feeling that Mulder wouldn't like it much either.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
"Here we are. Home sweet home." Skinner shuts the door to the tiny cabin behind them. It's a hunting lodge owned by Skinner's ex-wife's family, in her name. That should lessen the chances of anyone tracking them there.  
  
"I think we'll be okay here for awhile," Krycek says, looking out all the windows for the so far invisible threat. "At least until Mulder wakes up and is more mobile. What kind of supplies do we have?"  
  
"There isn't much, right now. Maybe a few cans of soup, but not much more than that," Skinner says apologetically. "We should have gotten more stuff at the store when I filled up."  
  
"It's probably a good thing we didn't. Buying a lot of supplies at one time would have drawn suspicion to us. But we are going to make sure we have enough food. I don't think Dana's eaten in awhile."  
  
"I'm fine," she says, her full attention on Mulder. "Mulder's alive. That's all I need."  
  
Skinner and Krycek give each other a look, both realizing that they're probably going to have to keep on reminding her to eat.  
  
"I'll go back out," Skinner offers. "I can make sure we have enough food for the next few days. Any requests?"  
  
"She's been on this strawberry pop tart kick lately," Krycek whispers to him. "Maybe you can get a box or two?"  
  
Skinner just smiles, finding Scully's cravings funny. And he finds it even stranger that Krycek would know so much about them. He's definitely going to have to get the whole story from the two of them before he bursts from curiosity.  
  
It's takes him about an hour to return, taking the time to make sure he's not followed. He's not sure he believes Krycek's story, but he's not going to risk the safety of two of his most prized agents. He'll just have to keep a close eye on any possible threat, and an even closer eye on Krycek.  
  
When he gets back to the cabin, he's greeted with a sight that makes him all the more determined to find out just what Alex Krycek is up to. Both Krycek and Scully appear to be asleep, sitting on the couch with Scully tucked under Krycek's protective arm. But that's not the biggest surprise. The biggest shock of all is the other pair of eyes watching the slumbering couple. Mulder.  
  
"Mulder! You're awake," Skinner says, not caring about waking Scully and Krycek.  
  
Scully jumps awake at the mention of Mulder's name, her eyes opening to meet his. A teary, incredulous smile comes to her face. She's dreamed of this moment for months and now that it's coming true, she can hardly believe it. But she forces her shock to the side as she switches to doctor mode. Mulder is still her patient.  
  
She starts to rise, only to have Krycek's grip on her tighten, protecting her even in his sleep.  
  
"It's okay," she whispers to him. "Mulder's awake, Alex."  
  
Krycek opens his eyes and blinks them a few times, trying to push aside his fatigue. He looks at the man lying on the bed and gives him a smirk.  
  
"It's about time you joined the party," he snidely remarks, drawing a scornful glare from Scully.  
  
"Alex, be nice," she warns, softening the look with a little smile that's more for Mulder than Krycek. She looks back at the love of her life, finally standing to make her way over to him. She forgets momentarily about the very telling bulge around her waist. But the look in Mulder's eyes tells her that he didn't miss it . . . and that he's completely misunderstood what it means.  
  
"Scully?" He back and forth between her and Krycek, an accusatory glare in his eyes and she knows exactly what he's thinking. On the one hand, she can see how he would be confused at her obvious condition and the friendly banter between her and Krycek. But on the other hand, she's more than a little offended that he would jump to such a conclusion about her faithfulness to him.  
  
"Relax, Mulder. It's not what you think." She reaches out to take his hand. He tries to snatch it away, but finds he lacks the strength. She's able to grab his hand and hold it tightly with her own.  
  
"What I think is that you're pregnant, Scully," he says, his eyes starting to fill with tears. "What I see is you all cozy with my worst enemy."  
  
"Mulder," she says calmly, putting both of her hands on the sides of his face and drawing his gaze into her own. "Look into my eyes and tell me what you really see."  
  
He looks even more confused, if not a bit hopeful. But he plays the petulant child and refuses to say anything. She takes it upon herself to fill him in.  
  
"Mulder, I know you see what I'm talking about. I know you can see that I love you, and only you. But if you look closer, you'll see how I've agonized these past five months. I've spent my time searching for you and grieving because you weren't by my side. That was time we should have spent together celebrating the new life we created."  
  
At that declaration, Skinner clears his throat. He assumed Mulder was the father of the baby, but didn't have confirmation until just now. He then realizes that this isn't a conversation they should have an audience for. He motions for Krycek to follow him outside to give them some privacy.  
  
"Is it true? Are you really pregnant?" Mulder asks, not noticing the now empty room. His complete focus is on Scully.  
  
"Yeah," she nods with a smile growing on her face. This is the moment she's waited months for. She can't believe it's finally here.  
  
"I did that to you?" he asks, an amazed grin growing on his face.  
  
"Well, I'd like to think I had a hand in it too, Mulder," she laughs. "But, essentially yes. You did this to me."  
  
"Can I . . . can I touch it? Please?"  
  
"Of course. You don't ever have to ask. This is as much yours as it is mine."  
  
"When did it all . . . happen?"  
  
"When did I conceive?" She pauses, taking a moment to think. "I'm not entirely sure. But I have a strong suspicion that there was beer and a movie involved."  
  
"Ah, Caddyshack night," Mulder grins. "I knew that movie would come in handy one day. And they say you were barren. All I needed to do was get you liquored up and let my virile, uh . . . essence handle the rest."  
  
"You are too much," she laughs, a deep hearty chuckle like she hasn't done in months. When she thinks about how long it's been since she's been happy enough to laugh like this, her mood plummets and deep sobs replace the laughter.  
  
"Hey, what's wrong? Why are you crying, Scully?"  
  
"I missed you so much, Mulder," she sobs, laying her head on his chest and wrapping her arms as much around him as she can. "I missed talking to you and laughing with you. Holding you. Kissing you."  
  
She takes a few minutes to make up for some lost kisses, stopping only when he seems short of breath.  
  
"Sorry about that," she blushes, sitting up. "Some doctor I am, about to suffocate you after what you've been through. How are you feeling?"  
  
"Fine. But I'd feel better if you came to lie down next to me," he smiles, giving her his infamous leer.  
  
"You really are too much," she says, shaking her head. But she climbs into the bed with him, taking care not to squish him.  
  
"I missed this too," she sighs contently. "I missed talking to you. I missed being held by you. I missed telling you about the baby. And showing you my first sonogram picture. Letting you feel the first kick. Making you go out to buy me pop tarts in the middle of the night. So much time is gone, Mulder. Time we can't get back."  
  
"I'm sorry I went and got myself abducted."  
  
"It wasn't your fault," she tells him, deciding to remain quiet about anything else. He'll need to be much stronger to deal with the rest of the story and how Krycek is involved.  
  
"Why don't we get some rest," she suggests, knowing that they'll need it. Something tells her there will be some tough times ahead.  
  
To be continued . . . 


	4. Part IV

Chapter 8  
  
Skinner and Krycek circle the perimeter of the cabin twice before deciding that they're safe for the moment. Once they meet at the front of the cabin, Skinner pulls his gun on Krycek again, motioning for the man to take a seat on the porch swing.  
  
"What's that for?" Krycek asks, staring at the gun more annoyed than anything. "Is this how you thank me for keeping your precious agents safe?"  
  
"That is what I can't seem to figure out," Skinner starts, making sure Krycek doesn't even think about moving. "Why are you doing this? What are you up to? And just exactly what is going on with you and Scully to make her trust you all of a sudden."  
  
"Why? Jealous?" Krycek almost expects the blow that comes when Skinner backhands him. He spits out the blood from his split lip onto the ground.  
  
"I'm only going to ask one more time, Krycek. What are you up to?"  
  
"You wouldn't believe me."  
  
"Try me," Skinner snarls.  
  
"Dana and I have been working together for almost two months now to find Mulder. I've been helping her track down leads while she worked the FBI angle. We got a call yesterday about Mulder being in the hospital in St. Louis. It felt kind of like a set up to me, but we went anyway. But I still was feeling not right about it, so we left. You know the rest."  
  
"You've told me practically nothing, Krycek. I still don't know what you're up to."  
  
"I'm not up to anything."  
  
"You just decided, out of the blue, to help find a man you have no use for?" Skinner frowns and takes the safety off the gun, putting the barrel directly up against Krycek's forehead. "Something tells me that's not the truth. You're lying, and if you don't tell me what, then I'll . . . "  
  
"Sir, that might not be wise."  
  
Skinner and Krycek both turn to see Mulder standing against the door, holding onto the frame with all his might.  
  
"Mulder, what are you doing up?" Skinner asks, putting the gun back into its holster. "You should be resting."  
  
"Dana's going to kill you when she realizes you're up," Krycek warns.  
  
"You seem to know an awful lot about Dana," Mulder says, his glare focused on Krycek. "How is that?"  
  
"Mulder, let's sit you down," Skinner suggests, realizing there's no way he'd be able to get the man back inside without a struggle. He seems determined to talk to Krycek so Skinner's going to let him. Maybe he'll be able to get some information out of the man.  
  
Skinner helps Mulder walk to the swing and sits him next to Krycek, wondering briefly if he should sit between them like a referee of some sort.  
  
"Thanks," Mulder says, panting a bit for breath. "Why don't you give us a few minutes."  
  
Skinner can tell he's been dismissed, so he goes back inside. But something tells him this is going to be a conversation he's sorry he missed.  
  
Mulder waits until Skinner's gone back into the cabin before turning to Krycek.  
  
"Why don't you tell me what you were holding back from Skinner," Mulder starts. "Because I just don't understand what's going on."  
  
"I don't know where to start," Krycek admits. "It's complicated."  
  
"Complicated," Mulder repeats. "In what way?"  
  
Krycek just stares out into the dark forest, trying to gather his thoughts. There's no way he can keep this from Mulder.  
  
"I saved your life," Alex says, figuring that's as good a place as any to start.  
  
"You helped Scully find me," Mulder clarifies. "I just heard you tell Skinner that. But what I don't know is why?"  
  
"Why did I help Scully find you? Because I was the one responsible for losing you in the first place," he laughs. "But you know what? The joke was on me. I gave you to them, but I was the one dying. The guilt was killing me."  
  
"You led me right into a trap, didn't you?"  
  
"You sound surprised," Krycek says with a mirthless chuckle.  
  
If Mulder had the strength, he'd have his hands around Krycek's neck, squeezing until there was no breath left in his body. But sitting there, he's able to think about what he just said about the guilt killing him. He wants to know what he meant by that.  
  
"You said the guilt was killing you . . . "  
  
"Yeah, it shocked me too, believe me. Guilt is not an emotion I was used to feeling. But for some reason, I felt . . . I don't know, a connection or something, with you. I felt everything you did while they had you. I know when and how you got every scar on your body. Except I had to live through it night after night. Every time I went to sleep, I was where you were. It was . . . "  
  
"Torture," Mulder says quietly, finishing the though Krycek left dangling.  
  
"Yes, it was," Krycek nods, staring off into the distance again for a few moments before continuing. "I couldn't take it anymore and tried to kill myself one night. But you wouldn't let me die. You begged me to help you. To find you and stop the pain."  
  
"I remember that happening. I thought it was one of their mind games," Mulder says with a gasp. "Why is this happening? Why you, of all people?"  
  
"That's even more complicated," Krycek sighs. "Right after your abduction, I went to see Old Man Spender. To, um, deal with him. Once and for all."  
  
"You killed him." It's not so much a question as it is a statement of fact, because Mulder knows that it's true.  
  
"He had a lot of secrets he almost took to his grave," Krycek almost whispers. "One that I wish he had. Turns out that the old man was my father."  
  
"Can't be. I don't believe it. Then that would mean . . . "  
  
"How do you think I was able to save you at the hospital? You needed a bone marrow transfer. Bone marrow that came from me."  
  
"No," Mulder shakes his head, not believing. "That's impossible. Are you trying to tell me we're brothers?"  
  
"Twins actually," Scully says, pushing open the cabin door and stepping out on the porch. "I saw the test results myself, Mulder. There's no way I would have let them go ahead with the surgery unless I was sure the marrow would match."  
  
"But . . this can't be," Mulder gasps, trying desperately to hold in his tears.  
  
"Alex, give us some time, okay?" she asks, sending the other man into the house. She takes his seat next to Mulder on the porch and pulls him into her arms. "It's okay. It's going to be all right."  
  
"How, Scully? That demon is my twin! How is that all right? You seem to have forgotten all that he's done to both of our families these past few years."  
  
"No, Mulder, I haven't forgotten. But I also haven't forgotten how everyone seemed to give up on finding you. I haven't forgotten how one day, Alex Krycek showed up and was almost as desperate to find you as I was. I haven't forgotten how he spent many, many weeks following leads on your whereabouts, going places I physically couldn't. I remember all the evil he's done. But I also remember the good. And I had to forgive him and learn to trust him. Because it was the only way I was going to find you. You're going to have to do the same. I have a feeling that by forgiving him, you'll get to know the real Alex Krycek and also find out more about yourself."  
  
"Easier said than done, Scully."  
  
"Only if you want it to be. Mulder, Alex is not the enemy. The enemy is now dead. There's no reason why you two can't come to some sort of understanding." She takes his hand and places it on her swollen belly, rubbing gently. "Preferably before the next generation is born."  
  
She leans over and places a kiss on his lips before resting her head on his shoulder. They sit in the silence and swing peacefully, each thinking of how their lives have changed so much. Scully thought that after they found Mulder, the rest of the journey would be easy. She never anticipated this hurdle. She can only pray that they'll be able to surmount it and become the family that they all deserve.  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Krycek keeps peeking out the window, annoying Skinner with his apparent nosiness.  
  
"Why don't you leave them alone," Skinner snaps, flipping through his magazine. It was a pretty old one from the early eighties, but he wasn't really reading it anyway.  
  
"I'm not looking at them. There's something out there. It's found us," Krycek says, the terror evident in his raspy voice.  
  
"How do you know that? You keep on saying that something's coming, but you haven't told me what and you haven't told me how you know this. Why should I believe you?"  
  
"I don't care what you do, Skinner. But I won't let Dana get hurt. So you can either stay here and die, or help me keep her safe."  
  
Mulder and Scully hear the commotion going on and come inside, wondering what's going on. Scully sees the agitated look on Krycek's face and sends him a questioning gaze.  
  
"They're coming, aren't they?" Mulder asks, seemingly knowing already what's happening without Krycek having to say.  
  
"They must can sense us the same way we can sense them," Krycek guesses. "Maybe with the two of us together the signal is magnified or something."  
  
"Let me guess. There wasn't anything in the old man's files about this, was there?"  
  
"Sorry, buddy. We just have to wing it."  
  
They both look to Skinner at the same time, having come to the same conclusion. Mulder is the one, however, who speaks first.  
  
"You have to get her out of here, Sir."  
  
"Mulder, no. Whatever this thing is . . . "  
  
"It's too dangerous, Dana," Krycek interrupts her. "Besides, it just wants Mulder and me."  
  
"But you both just got out of the hospital. How are you going to fight it?"  
  
"We'll be fine, I promise," Mulder assures her, pulling her into a hug. "I have something to live for now. I have a family to come back to."  
  
"You better come back to me, Mulder. Because I'll hunt you down for the rest of my life if you don't." She gives him the most passionate kiss she dares in front of company before stepping away and walking over to Krycek. "The same goes for you, Alex. Take care of each other."  
  
She presses a quick kiss to his cheek, shocking him to silence. For once, he doesn't have a smart aleck remark for her.  
  
"I'll do my best," he promises.  
  
"There should be guns and ammunition in that cabinet," Skinner points out, tossing a set of keys at Mulder. "There's also a truck out back that should have enough gas to get you into town. We'll be there waiting for you. Don't make us wait long," he orders.  
  
He shakes each of their hands, Krycek's a bit reluctantly, before leading Scully out the house and to the car.  
  
Mulder feels a hole open in his heart watching Scully leave him behind, but he knows it's for the best. Whatever this thing is, he has to face it without her. But he's not alone, he's reminded as he looks over to Krycek. Scully warned him that one day he'd have to forgive and learn to trust the man. He just didn't think the time would be so soon. But it seems now that his very life depends on it.  
  
"So, who was born first?" Mulder asks out of the blue.  
  
"You were. I came 9 minutes later," Krycek smiles, both he and Mulder seeing the humor in the number.  
  
"We're not going to beat this thing, are we?"  
  
"I don't see how we can," Krycek shrugs. "I don't know what it is or what it wants with us. I just know that it wants us."  
  
Mulder just nods, heading over to the cabinet and pulling out some guns. He takes one of the shot guns for himself and gives Krycek a smaller handgun.  
  
"Then I guess if we're going down, we should go down fighting."  
  
Just then, a bright light fills the cabin, blinding them temporarily. Mulder is paralyzed with fear, unable to move at all. It's just like out of his dreams, his memory of Samantha's abduction. Except this time instead of hearing Samantha calling for him, he feels a nudge at his side.  
  
"Snap out of it, Mulder. They're coming. Let's hide back here until they come in. Maybe we can ambush them," Krycek orders. He pulls on Mulder's arm until Mulder realizes he has control of his actions.  
  
They get out of the way just as the doors come crashing in. Four tall beings enter the room, leaving Mulder and Krycek speechless momentarily. But eventually, Mulder remembers his FBI training and comes up with a plan.  
  
"You take the two on the left, I'll take the ones on the right," he whispers to Krycek. "On the count of three, shoot them and run before the fumes can get to us."  
  
Mulder silently counts to three, slowly lifting his fingers. Together, him and Krycek aim and shoot, hitting three of the beings with the requisite kill shot to the neck. The other one ducks out of the way and only gets clipped in the shoulder.  
  
Mulder has already turned to run, but realizes Alex isn't behind him.  
  
"Krycek," he mutters. "Let's go."  
  
"You're not going to believe this."  
  
"What? What do you see?" Mulder's interest in piqued.  
  
"Blood. Red blood. Seems our invaders are as human as we are," Krycek smiles.  
  
They come out of their hiding place and check the three dead bodies before going to the one man still alive.  
  
"Who are you?" Mulder asks. "What do you want with us?"  
  
The man refuses to answer, choosing instead to reach for something in his pocket. By the time they get to him, it's too late. He's already activated some sort of device. With a increasing sickening of his stomach, Mulder realizes what the device is. He rips open the man's jacket to reveal a vest of explosives strapped to his chest.  
  
"Looks like failure is not an option with this guy. He was either to capture us or kill us. Even if that means killing himself."  
  
"We have to get out of here. We don't have long," Krycek says, pulling Mulder from the ground. "Which way is that truck?"  
  
The men run out the back door, taking only the minimum time to check for any other assailants before running to the truck. Halfway across the field, Krycek slips, his foot falling down a hole. He can't get enough leverage with his one good arm to pull himself out.  
  
Just as he reaches the truck, Mulder senses more than sees that Krycek is no longer behind him.  
  
"Krycek? Krycek? Alex where are you?"  
  
"Back here," Krycek grunts, still trying to free himself. "Get out of here. There wasn't a lot of time on that explosive."  
  
Mulder considers it for only a moment before turning back and dashing across the field. He feels the fatigue starting to set in, having just got out of the hospital, but something deeper inside him is giving him the strength to go on.  
  
"I got you," he says when he reaches the man. "Grab my hand."  
  
He quickly pulls Alex out, and the two men make it back to the car. Mulder has just enough energy to fall into the front seat and shut the door, his tired body finally giving way to the fatigue. In the corners of his consciousness, he hears a roar of the truck engine coming to live and he can only trust that Krycek will get them to safety.  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Skinner and Scully get to town and call for back up, unwilling to let Krycek and Mulder face the enemy unaided. Scully looks around while Skinner places the call, both realizing they'd get more help with the request coming from an Assistant Director. Suddenly, something comes to her and she gets a sinking feeling in her heart.  
  
"Sir," she calls, just as he hangs up the phone. "Look at that, leading to the cabin. Fresh tire tracks. Mulder and Alex think this is something supernatural. Then why would they need SUV's?"  
  
"That's just what I was thinking," Skinner nods. "Someone is doing this to them. Someone human. Someone they can beat if we help them."  
  
But she's already back in the car, ready to go back to the cabin. He joins her and head back in the direction they came. They're only driving a short while when they see an abandoned truck.  
  
"That's the truck from the cabin," Skinner tells her, putting the car into park and runs over to the truck. "Krycek?"  
  
"Help us," the man grunts, trying to pull a still unconscious Mulder from the front seat.  
  
"What happened?" Scully asks, coming up behind them.  
  
"The truck stalled. We have to get out of here now. They armed a bomb. It's going to blow any minute."  
  
Skinner effortlessly scoops up Mulder and slings him over his shoulder in a fireman's carry. They all rush back to the car, Scully taking the driver's seat this time. She barely waits for all the doors to close before taking off. They make it to safety just as a rumbling in the near distance lets them know they narrowly escaped certain death.  
  
"That was too close," Krycek sighs, relief taking over his body.  
  
And for once, they all agree with him. That was closer to death than they care to ever want to be again. As the sirens grow louder, they all feel relieved to know help is on the way. Maybe they'll make it through this after all.  
  
After the ambulances arrive, they immediately start to work on Mulder, getting him started on an IV. They're just getting ready to take him away when he starts to wake.  
  
"Mulder?" Scully asks tentatively, running the back off her fingers up and down his chin. "Can you hear me?"  
  
"Am I dead?" he croaks.  
  
"No, but you may feel like you are for a few days," she smiles. "They want to take you to the hospital."  
  
"No! Please. No hospitals."  
  
Scully bites her lip at the dilemma. She can see he obviously doesn't want to go, but she'd feel better with him there. She turns to the paramedic to get his opinion.  
  
"What do you think?"  
  
"Well, he appears to have just been dehydrated and exhausted. The IV seemed to have done the trick. But I'd recommend him at least seeing the doctor."  
  
"Scully, you're the only doctor I need," Mulder says to her before lifting his arm with the IV to the paramedic. "Take this off please. I'm going home."  
  
"Are you sure?" Scully asks. "You really should have a doctor check you out."  
  
"I'm positive. And I told you before, I have my own doctor. I trust her to cure whatever ails me," he smiles before turning serious. "I just want to go home and get back to a normal life for awhile."  
  
"I wish it were that simple from me. I don't know where home is anymore," Alex sighs. "I don't think I ever truly had one."  
  
"Then you come with us," Mulder says quietly, almost not able to believe the words coming out of his own mouth. "Until you figure it out, home is with us. With your . . . family."  
  
"You really mean that?"  
  
"Yeah. I do," Mulder nods, placing a hand on Krycek's shoulder.  
  
"All right, then. Thanks." Krycek turns his head so that they can't see the emotions threatening to overwhelm him. But Scully sees, her Mommy radar kicking into full gear.  
  
"What is it, Alex?"  
  
"It's just . . . well, I've never truly been accepted anywhere. I'm going to have to get used to this."  
  
"Well, you saved my life, Alex. And I think we owe it to ourselves to give this thing family thing a try, don't you?"  
  
"If you're willing then I'm willing . . . Fox." Alex laughs at the cringe on Mulder's face at hearing his first name.  
  
"Ugh, not the name. That's going to have to be something we work up to," he laughs.  
  
"Come on, Fox," Scully teases. "You don't expect your brother to call you by your last name, do you?"  
  
"Not you too, Scully! Let's get out of here. I think this mountain air is getting to your brain."  
  
Skinner just watches the three with a mixture of amazement and amusement. What a strange little group they make. But for some reason, they seemed determined to stay together. For their sakes, he hopes they succeed. Everyone needs family, even him. He hopes they have room for one more.  
  
"Wait up, you guys," he calls out, jogging to catch up with them. He doesn't want to be left behind.  
  
The End. 


End file.
